Licorice
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: Hairclip with microphone (with red (for recording) and blue (listening to music) buttons) Eye color: Hazel or sometimes referred in an orange-golden tint Headphones: White Dress: Crimson dress with black trimmings and white laces. Inside the dress is a shoulder-less white shirt. In work, she is shown wearing sort of a sock-like thing which reaches from her knees to ankles and crimson shoes while in her free time, she doesn't wear the sock-like thing and wears sandals instead. Nationality/Race: Filipino-Japanese (100% Asian) Vocaloid/UTAU Idols Vocaloids *'Megpoid GUMI ' *'Luka Megurine ' *'KAITO ' *'MEIKO ' *'Rin and Len Kagamine ' *'Iroha Nekomura ' *'SF-A2 miki ' *'Aoki Lapis ' UTAUs *'Kamirei ' *'Eika Sachi ' *'Reizo Raine ' *'Ritsu Namine' *'Nami Utaune' *'Ren Ikune' *'Ryan Moriyama ' Voice Configuration Licorice's voice can sing both romaji and hiragana. Unfortunately to people, especially to VCV or CVC users, she can only sing CV. Passwords will change, but the author will give hints leading to the password to her voicebank. Act 1 *Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tsswiyyn1v6d71q *Password: UTAU's theme color (you have to look at the blog to know her theme color) + UTAU's name = Password Act 2 *Download: *Password: UTAU's hair color + UTAU's name = Password Act 2.5 *Download: *Password: UTAU's eye color + UTAU's name = Password Act 3 *Download: *Password: UTAU's type + UTAU's name = Password APPENDS STRONG *''Append STRONG is derived from Aliciané STRONG. VerVio+ wanted to make a coincidence out of it.'' SWEET *''Append SWEET is derived from the taste of licorice itself when it's a candy.'' HARMONY *''Append HARMONY is derived from the fact that licorice is sometimes used to mix medicines together.'' TOXIC *''Append TOXIC is derived from the information that too much intake of licorice can poison the body.'' Technical Information ACT 1 Rules *1. Please do not steal her voicebank so that you can make your own UTAUloid. *2. You CANNOT edit her voicebank/page unless you gain permission to the author. (Only the author can edit this page) *3. Please message the author in YouTube if you have created a video of her. *4. Always ask permission if ever you want to fix Licorice or use her voicebank to sing songs. To all who did not follow the rules, I will report this to the Admins or the Author. Genderbend You can gain Linden's voice by setting Licorice's flag to g+13. However, the user will have to make him sound good as the author doesn't know the limit of his voice range. Trivia *Licorice's name was taken by the character who has the same name as hers in Snafu-Comic's Sugar Bits. *Her appearance wasn't expected to look like Lacie from Pandora Hearts. *She is the true sister of Aliciane. *Like Aliciane, she has no last name but later, it was revealed that her last name is Delaine. *Her oto.ini is still incomplete but it can let her sing basic Japanese songs. Updates of her oto.ini will be made. *Her master has numerous pen names. Some of them are VerVio+, ShamanNightxWine, ShamanBook, and LEN/ZEN. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:MANGAloids Category:MANGAloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:UTAU Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Female voicer Category:UTAUloids with appends